Sexy Boy
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang siswa yang benar – benar 'pemuja wanita'. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia bukanlah seorang gay pada teman – temannya.Hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan seseorang yang menurutnya benar – benar SEXY dan menarik perhatiannya, dialah Kim Jong Woon. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat dia tahu ternyata Kim Jong Woon adalah seorang LAKI – LAKI. Kyu-Sung/YAOI/Boys Love/CHAP 1 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**-Sexy Boy-**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Summary:

Kyuhyun seorang mahasiswa yang benar – benar 'pemuja wanita'. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia bukanlah seorang gay pada teman – temannya. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, selama masa hidupnya dia tak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan wanita, padahal dia tampan, pintar dan terkenal di kalangan para wanita. alasannya, dia belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengan kriterianya, yaitu SEXY.

Hingga akhirnya, dia menemukan seseorang yang menurutnya benar – benar SEXY dan menarik perhatiannya, dialah Kim Jong Woon. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat dia tahu ternyata Kim Jong Woon adalah seorang LAKI – LAKI. Belum lagi, fakta – fakta mengenai Kim Jong Woon yang benar – benar mengubah hidupnya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi pemuja wanita? atau malah berubah menjadi pemuja seorang Kim Jong Woon yang berarti 'gay'?

"Uhh.. dia sexy sekali.."

"Lihat payudaranya itu, benar – benar besar!"

"Hei, lihat pinggang rampingnya. Body nya.. HOT!"

"Kau lihat bokongnya itu! Cara berjalannya yang melenggak lenggok itu! Membuatku ingin meremas bokongnya!"

**Anyeong..**

**Himi bawa ff baru..**

**Himi tahu, himi banyak hutang ff kepada para reader, tapi Himi juga sayang dengan ide – ide cerita yang terlintas di otak Himi dan Himi abaikan begitu saja.**

**Kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung dengan review dan minat para reader.**

**Dan Himi mau kasih tahu, kalau kemungkinan besok atau lusa, Himi akan update "My Bossy Boys"**

**Gamsahamnida^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh.. dia sexy sekali.."

"Lihat payudaranya itu, benar – benar besar!"

"Hei, lihat pinggang rampingnya. Body nya.. HOT!"

"Kau lihat bokongnya itu! Cara berjalannya yang melenggak lenggok itu! Membuatku ingin meremas bokongnya!"

**-Sexy Boy-**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun and another SJ member**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

***beberapa adegan di chapter ini terinspirasi dari MV – 2HOT, jadi untuk mendapatkan feelnya silakan dengarkan lagu – 2HOT ketika membaca fic ini.***

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"Hei, apa semua persiapan sudah beres?"

"Beres!"

"Kamera?"

"Siap!"

"Teropong!"

"Siap!"

"Baiklah, mari kita berburu… wanita sexy~"ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan mengendap – endap , menghilangkan jejak keberadaan mereka. Mereka berjalan perlahan, tidak ingin sampai ada orang lain yang melihat. Dan ketika telah sampai di tempat yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, mereka mulai mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan mengeluarkan alat – alat yang mereka siapkan tadi.

"Uhh.. dia sexy sekali.."ujar pemuda yang tersenyum dengan gummy smile nya, sambil terus memandang menggunakan teropong yang dia bawa tadi.

"Lihat payudaranya itu, benar – benar besar!"ujar namja lain yang berada di samping namja ber-gummy smile tersebut.

"Ahhh… melihat secara langsung memang berbeda dengan yang ada di majalah."

"Kau benar, Eunhyuk-ah."ucap Kyuhyun, dengan terus focus terhadap objek yang dilihatnya dari teropong.

Kedua namja tersebut, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, dua orang namja yang menjadi partner dalam hal yang mereka sebut dengan "berburu surga dunia". Ya, seperti laki – laki pada umumnya, mereka begitu memuja wanita. Lihat saja perbuatan mereka, mereka berdua tengah asik memperhatikan para siswi wanita yang sedang berganti baju untuk pelajaran olah raga. Mereka sengaja membolos pelajaran untuk menjalankan misi 'mulia' mereka ini. Yah, meskipun membolos pelajaran adalah kegiatan rutin mereka di sekolah.

Ups! Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mereka hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang kini berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Hyuk! Jangan menggangguku! Aisshh.."ucap Kyu yang merasa terganggu karena ada seseorang yang menarik ujung kemeja sekolahnya, tapi arah matanya masih focus dengan para siswi yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengganggumu?"jawab Eunhyuk ketus, karena merasa menjadi terdakwa yang tidak bersalah.

"Ya! Jangan menarik kemejaku terus!"kini Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa kesal, dia pun menepis kasar tangan jahil yang mengganggu aktivitas 'mari mengintip' nya.

"Ya! Siapa yang mena…"

Kyuhyun berjengit, dia merasa aneh tiba – tiba Eunhyuk diam tak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Firasatnya berkata buruk. Dia bisa merasakan hawa janggal di belakangnya. Menoleh.. tidak.. menoleh.. tidak.. menoleh.. tidak.. apa yang harus dia lakukan? Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menoleh, sekedar melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti dalam keadaan 'tak cukup baik'. Dan benar apa yang dia kira tadi, Eunhyuk, ah, mungkin dia juga, memang ada dalam keadaan GAWAT! Bisa dia lihat seseorang yang sedang memegang ujung kerah kemeja putih Eunhyuk, seperti memegang anak kucing, dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang pasrah dan pucat. Orang itu tersenyum mengerikan, memandang meremehkan kearah Kyuhyun, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Halo, bocah kurang ajar.. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kesenanganmu? Eoh?"ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan smirk terbaiknya.

"Ka-kangin Songsaenim.."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Anyeong. Khukhukhu~"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu, sepertinya nyawanya hilang untuk sesaat karena melihat raja neraka di hadapannya. Karena artinya, neraka pun siap menanti kedatangannya. Khukhukhukhu~

**:: _SEXY BOY_::**

**^^:: Himi Chan ::^^**

"Ouch…"rintih Kyuhyun.

"Aa-auw! Sepertinya bokong sexy ku memar."kini Eunhyuk yang ganti merintih, dia memegang pantatnya, mengelusnya dengan hati – hati.

"Kau seperti uke yang baru saja di rape, Hyuk."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lagi?"ucap seorang anak lain yang baru saja menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di kantin.

"Yah, seperti biasa.."ucap Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aisshhh! Dasar guru sinting itu! Kapan aku bisa lepas dari siksaannya!"rutuk Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha.. kenapa kalian mengeluh? Bukankah ini sudah biasa?"ucap namja berkacamata yang tadi menghampiri Kyu-Hyuk, tertawa kecil melihat wajah tersiksa kawan - kawannya.

"Dia mengambil kameraku! Aisshh..! Padahal foto – foto hot para siswi itu semua ada di sana! Aarrghh.. aku bisa gila Kibummie~"rengek Kyuhyun pada namja berkacamata itu, Kim Kibum.

"Belum lagi dia menjewer telingaku, sampai hampir putus rasanya! Dan bokongku! Dia kira bokongku ini samsak yang bisa dia pukul seenak jidatnya, huh?!"ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Hhhhhhh~ kelakuan kalian memang tidak berubah. Sepertinya kalian harus cari pacar untuk merubah kelakuan buruk kalian itu."ucap Kibum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku, Kibummie? Dengan begitu, aku bisa merasa aman dari Kangin Songsaengnim."ucap Eunhyuk.

PLETAK!

"Kau kira dengan berpacaran dengan Ketua Kedisiplinan sepertiku, kau bisa lolos dari murka guru gempal itu?! Lagipula kau ini aneh, sebenarnya kau ini straight atau yaoi? Hah?"ucap Kibum dingin, setelah 'membelai' sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Auw.. Ya! Jangan pukul kepalaku lagi! Entahlah.. kurasa pria wanita tak masalah bagiku. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku straight bodoh! Aku masih suka dengan dada wanita yang montok! Bukan laki – laki yang datar dan rata begitu!"

"Benarkah? Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu berpacaran dengan seorang wanita pun. Padahal kau ini kaya, pintar, dan terkenal. Wajahmu juga cukup tampan. Jangan – jangan kau memang penyuka sesama jenis?"

PLETAK! Jitakan kedua mendarat mulus di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku ini straight! AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH! Aku hanya belum menemukan wanita yang tepat."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya criteria seperti apa yang cocok menjadi yeojachingumu?"Tanya Kibum.

"Dia harus cantik.."

"Lalu?"kini Eunhyuk yang bertanya, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan tipe wanita Kyuhyun.

"..bermata indah, ah, sipit yang terbaik. Ketika tersenyum akan nampak _mismatch eyes_ yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya setiap kali memandangnya.."

"Hmm.. terus?"

"..kulitnya halus, seputih susu.."

"Ne.. ne.. apalagi..?"

"..dia harus SEXY tentunya."ucap Kyuhyun menyudahi penjelasanya.

"Mmmm.. MIYABI!"teriak Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan noona – noona bintang porno seperti itu?"

"Tapi yang memenuhi kriteriamu sepertinya hanya dia."ucap Eunhyuk polos.

"Katakanlah hal yang sedikit masuk akal, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih Sooyoung-ssi? Dia cantik dan selalu mengejarmu?"Tanya Kibum.

"Apa? Wanita yang kurus kering seperti tiang itu? Ani!"

"Bagaimana dengan Seohyun-ssi, dia cantik!"

"Ani! Dia tidak sexy!"

"Hyuna-ssi? Hyorin-ssi? Kenapa kau tidak memacari mereka? Bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau mereka sexy?"

"Ne, tapi mereka bukan tipeku, aku hanya mengagumi bentuk tubuh mereka."

"Hei, Hyuk! Lihat Lee Hyori Songsaengnim, dia sexy seperti biasanya…"ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dua namja lain di sampingnya.

"Wah! Benar, Kyu. Pemandangan bagus! Kau lihat bokongnya itu! Cara berjalannya yang melenggak lenggok itu! Membuatku ingin meremas bokongnya!"respon Eunhyuk tertarik.

"Hei, lihat pinggang rampingnya. Body nya.. HOT!"

"Aaahhh~ kalian berdua."dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

**:: _SEXY BOY_::**

**^^:: Himi Chan ::^^**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan menggendong tas sekolahnya. Ini memang jam pulang sekolah. Aahh.. sepertinya dia sedikit kesal hari ini, terlihat dari wajahnya yang suntuk. Terang saja dia merasa kesal, karena biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Eunhyuk dan Kibum, tapi kini dia harus sendirian karena Eunhyuk harus menemui eommanya terlebih dahulu dan Kibum yang harus mengurusi pekerjaannya di sekolah, dia kan ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan sekolah. Mobil? Motor? Tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tidak sadar hukum walaupun dia termasuk dalam kelompok murid nakal. Dia masih di bawah umur dan belum memiliki SIM, belum saat nya dia mengendarai kendaraan bermotor, apalagi jarak sekolag dan rumahnya cukup dekat, karena rumahnya berda di kawasan elite kota yang strategis. Toh, dia tidak begitu mempersalahkan hal itu, berjalan kaki sudah cukup baginya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya melihat keramaian yang ada di depannya? Apa ada sebuah kebakaran? Perampokan? Kecelakaan? Ah, sepertinya bukan. Tapi kenapa banyak orang berkerumun di sana? Dan untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan menghampiri kerumunan orang tersebut. Ya, sekedar memastikan ada apa di sana.

Kyuhyun berjalan, berdesakan, mencari tempat terdepan. Dia ingin tahu apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang – orang ini.

_Are you ready?_

Kyuhyun tercekat, memandang apa yang ada di depannya.

_Hey, you wolf who's looking at me and howling.._

_What to do? You're really not my tipe.._

Makhluk berwajah teramat sangat cantik, memandang remeh nan menggoda kearah orang – orang yang mengerumuninya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Terdengar music mulai mengalun, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah – tengah kerumunan itu, dan mulai melenggokkan tubuhnya.

_Oh my my my, don't follow me from behind_

_Oh my my my, where are you keep looking?_

_What's at the end of you?_

_Are you ready?_

Dia hanya memakai pakaian yang cukup sederhana. Sebuah rok pendek yang membalut ketat kakinya, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Sebuah kaos polos berwarna soft pink dengan kerah yang menutupi seluruh dada hingga leher, tapi sangat ketat hingga bentuk tubuhnya terekspos sempurna. Pinggangnya yang ramping, menggoda pria untuk memeluknya. Oh, jangan lupakan payudaranya yang terbalut kaos ketat itu, uh, benar – benar menggoda iman. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah jas 'blink' yang menyilaukan ketika terkena sinar matahari. Rambutnya yang sebahu, tergerai indah dengan warna pink fanta yang bergradasi apik dengan kaos soft pink nya.

_Tonight, I'm so hot, I'm so hot_

_Hey mister, hey sister, move away_

_How is it? Do you want a hot, so hot feeling?_

_Are you ready?_

_Oh baby very very hot_

_Hot.. hot.. I'm so HOT!_

Kyuhyun tak percaya memandang sosok cantik itu. Begitu sempurna di matanya. Kyuhyun terpaku, kali ini seluruh atensinya terpusat pada orang yang tengah melenggokkan tubuh di depannya. Begitu gemulai, setiap gerakan tubuhnya begitu menggoda. Oh! Apa kyuhyun tak salah lihat? Dia, sosok sexy di depannya tengah memandangnya? Memberinya kedipan mata! Oh God! Kyuhyun rela mati untuk melihat sosok itu memberikan kedipan matanya sekali lagi.

_I'm curious, what do you think of when you see me?_

_Why are you getting so red like an apple?_

_Oh my my my, don't ponder_

_Oh my my my, hurry and say it_

_What about my electrifying self do you like?_

_Are you ready?_

Kyuhyun kesusahan menelan ludahnya ketika sosok itu menggoyangkan pantat sexy nya di depan Kyuhyun. Tak tahukah dia jika Kyuhyun begitu terangsang sekarang? Wajahnya memerah, oh, jika saja Kyuhyun tak sadar ini ada di tempat umum, mungkin saja dia sudah mimisan dari tadi. Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat tangannya, menahan hasrat ketika melihat bukan hanya dia saja yang menatap liar sosok yang terus bergoyang di depannya.

_Ma ma boo ma boo, where are you?_

_Ma ma boo ma boo, are you hiding?_

_Don't just stand still and hesitate on wether you want to come or not_

_Are you ready?_

_Oh baby very very HOT!_

Sosok itu menyelesaikan aksinya. Dia tersenyum memandang seluruh penonton yang mengerumuninya. Oh? Dimana sosok aura sexy yang keluar ketika dia menari dengan hot di sana tadi? Entah kenapa ketika dia tersenyum kesan sexy darinya menguap begitu saja, diganti dengan wajah polos yang membuat siapa saja terpana. Hell! Apa dia malaikat? Bidadari? Kenapa dia begitu cantik, tak ada cacat. Mismatch eyes yang nampak dari mata sipitnya ketika dia tersenyum, oh, bahkan jika sosok itu menampakkan sisi terburuknya dia akan selalu terlihat cantik.

Sosok itu berjalan, dia membungkuk mengambil sebuah papan. Karena keadaan dia membungkuk dengan mengenakan rok pendek ketat, terang saja para lelaki berebut mengintip kearah dimana mereka dapat merasakan 'surga' meski hanya dengan mengintip, sesuatu yang ada di dalam balutan rok ketat tersebut, termasuk Kyuhyun. Walaupun sia – sia saja karena sosok itu segera berdiri dan mengangkat papan yang ada di tangannya, bertuliskan:

"_**SELAMAT DATANG DI**_

_**MOUSE AND RABBIT CAFÉ!"**_

**:: _SEXY BOY_::**

**^^:: Himi Chan ::^^**

"Terimakasih, Jongwoon-ah!"ujar seseorang kepada sosok berambut pink fanta yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

"Ne, teuki hyung."

"Berkat kau café baru kita menjadi sangat ramai. Penampilanmu tadi benar – benar memukau! Kau harus sering tampil seperti itu lagi!"

"Ya! Hyung! Kau kira aku mau tampil seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya! Ani! Kau tak tahu mereka seperti serigala liar ketika melihatku! Ani!"

"Sudahlah, jika kau mau tampil seperti itu lagi, aku yakin pengunjung kafe kita akan membludak!"

"Ani!"

"Jongwoon-ah~"

"Ani! Ani! A-NI-YO! Aku pulang dulu teuki hyung, anyeong!"ujar Yesung yang segera berlari keluar dari kafe sebelum Teuki memaksanya lagi.

Jongwoon berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bis yang ada di dekat jalan ini. Penampilannya sudah berubah, tidak mengenakan pakaian ketat seperti tadi, dia kini memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan jeans hitam yang agak besar dengan warna serupa. Oh, jangan lupakan topi yang lagi – lagi juga berwarna hitam yang menutupi rambut pink fanta nya dan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.. Sepertinya hitam adalah warna favorit Jongwoon,eoh?

"Aiisshh.. dia kira enak memakai pakaian ketat seperti tadi di cuaca panas seperti ini? Ah, kulitku terasa terbakar! Belum lagi harus memakai high heels sialan itu? Kaki ku jadi lecet semua! Belum lagi tatapan – tatapan liar penonton yang menijikkan itu? Teuki hyung! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menari seperti tadi?!"dia merutuk kesal, entah pada siapa, mungkin karena suasana malam yang cukup sepi dia menjadi hilang kendali, melimpahkan seluruh unek – uneknya, hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Seseorang itu, Kyuhyun. Ini gila! Kyuhyun merasa menjadi stalker! Bukan, mungkin dia memang benar – benar seorang stalker untuk Kim Jong Woon. Sejak siang tadi, sejak kejadian Kyuhyun menonton tarian 'panas' Jong Woon tadi, pikirannya benar – benar buntu. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hanya sosok cantik itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun bahkan rela menunggu hingga Jong Woon selesai bekerja dan keluar dari dalam café. Berkali – kali Kyuhyun keluar masuk dalam waktu sehari di kafe tersebut, demi melihat Jongwoon. Tapi sayang, Jong Woon tidak terlihat di kafe sejak selesai menari, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu penasaran dan memutuskan menguntit Jong Woon seperti ini.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Jong Woon. Di matanya Jong Woon begitu cantik, begitu sexy. Belum pernah dia merasa tertarik seperti ini. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah, bahkan hanya menggunakan jaket dan celana jeans seperti itu dia tetap terlihat cantik. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti sosok itu, bahkan dia tak sadar jika sosok di depannya berhenti secara tiba – tiba. Reflek Kyuhyun menabrak Jong Woon secara tidak sengaja.

"Ya! Kau tidak punya mata? Huh?"umpat Jong Woon kepada Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, siapa yang tidak kesal? Dikala moodnya sedang buruk, dia harus di tabrak orang? Meskipun sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Mi-mianhe.."ucap Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Lain kali hati – hatilah.."ucap Jong Woon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata – kata sosok cantik di hadapannya. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang janggal! Telinganya? Apa telinga Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Kenapa suara baritone seorang laki – laki yang dia dengar? Seharusnya yang dia dengar adalah suara manis seorang yeoja.

"Tunggu! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"reflek Kyuhyun segera memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Ne, ada apa?"

Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar. Ini memang benar – benar suara laki – laki. Suara baritone yang merdu. Tidak! Tidak mungkin jika sosok cantik itu adalah laki – laki! Tidak! Kyuhyun terus menepis pikirannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa menebak jika sepertinya dugaan bahwa sosok di depannya adalah seorang laki – laki. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jong Woon. Dia menatap lekat sosok Jong Woon, mengamati setiap bentuk wajahnya, tubuhnya. Dia mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Jong Woon yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Jakun! Tidak, bahkan kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan baik buah adam yang ada di leher Jong Woon, sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin menepis semua perkiraannya. Dia masih berharap sosok yang di hadapannya ini adalah perepempuan. Biarkan dia berharap, biarkan dia berdo'a meskipun kemungkinannya hanya 0,0000000000000001%.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Jong Woon yang heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Dimana?"

"Huh?"

"Dimana payudaramu?"tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap dada rata Jong Woon, bahkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan rasa tanpa bersalah meraba dada Jong Woon.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PRIA MESUM!"

**TBC**

**Anyeong reader!**

**Akhirnya Himi bisa update cerita ini juga.**

**Haha.. awalnya Himi mau update cerita ini kemarin tengah malam, tepat jam 12 tanggal 12 bulan 12 tahun 2012.**

**Tapi, gag jadi, kkkkk~**

**Padahal jujur Himi sibuk banget, KBM sekolah Himi dimulai pukul 6 pagi dan Himi mesti les sampai jam 6 sore…**

**T_T**

**Chapter ini Himi bela – belain ketik dari jam 9 malem sampe jam 3 pagi lhoo.. (sambil ngerjain PR sih.. hehehe..)**

**Yahh.. Himi harap reader sekalian mau member upah review ke Himi, sebagai motivasi Himi untuk terus menulis^^**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? Pendekkah? Mianhe..**

**Himi kabulkan keinginan reader, yang pengen Yesung oppa cross dress^^**

**Cantikkan? Himi sampe bayanginnya senyum – senyum sendiri^^**

**Semoga KYUSUNG SHIPPER puas dengan chapter ini.**

**Kalau ada unek – unek tentang Himi atau cerita ini atau cerita Himi yang lain silakan katakana di kotak review atau PM Himi.**

**Himi sangat mengharapkan masukan untuk cerita ini, atau kritik pun tak masalah, motivasi juga. Pokoknya semua yang reader sekalian tulis di kotak review bener – bener jadi asupan semangat Himi untuk tetap berkarya.**

**Dan satu lagi, Himi mau nanya, menurut reader-san, rambut Yeye oppa itu warnanya apa sih? Kalau menurut Himi sih Pink Fanta, tapi waktu Himi tanya ke temen Himi katanya warnanya lebih ke Pink Cotton Candy. Himi jadi bingung, ada yang mau bantu jawab?**

**Last, mind to review please?**

**-Himi Chan-**

**Review corner:**

** _ Jinjja? Semoga chapter ini mengesankan^^ Ne, semenya Kyuhyun oppa^^**

**Guest_Ini udah lanjut.. Hahaha.. bukanlahh.. udah tau kan siapa yang punya payudara besar itu?**

**ryu. _Ne, salam kenal juga^^ My Bossy Boys udah kelar hutangnyaa~ Ini udah lanjut, fakta tentang Yesung oppa akan terkuak satu per satu.. di tunggu aja kelanjutannya^^**

** .5_Himi usahain.. tolong mengerti Himi yang udah kelas 3 SMA ini chingu^^**

**Yesung Uke_Syukurlah kalo sesuai dengan yang chingu tunggu – tunggu. Himi usahain untuk update sebisa dan secepat mungkin^^ ghamsahamnida.**

**N.s aka I.v_Ne, Kyusung! Aaaaa~ kita bagi Yesung oppa berdua? Otte? Ne, ghamsahamnida!**

** _OKE!**

**LalaClouds_Oke! Ghamsahamnida!**

**cloud3024_Ne^^ semoga sesuai dengan yang chingu harapkan^^ sepertinya chingu udah bisa menebak alur ceritanya…**

**cloudyeye_Ne, kox tau? Hahaha… My Bossy Boy udah lanjut^^**

**yesungismine_sowoneul malhaebwa~ udah terkabul! Yesung oppa crossdress! Kyaaaaaa! ^^ ne, ini udah lanjut.**

**Sjflywin_Ne^^ ehm.. semoga bisa membayar rasa penasaran chingu, ini udah lanjut^^**

**aKyuCloud_Gimana? Udah gak penasaran? Ne, ghamsahamnida^^**

**mayahahaha_Udah^^**

**aoora_Udah^^**

**idda KyuSung_Ne^^, ini udah lanjut, ghamsahamnida^^**

**shizu indah_em.. kayaknya? Gimana pendapat chingu selanjutnya?**

**TaraZein10_Hehehe.. mian, pendek banget ya? Itu Cuma untuk melihat respon reader sekalian.. ini udah lanjut^^**

**Guest_Ghamsahamnida^^, ini udah lanjut^^**

** _Udah^^**

**TrinCloudSparkyu_Hahahaha.. mungkin..? ^^ Ne, ini udah lanjut^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 hadir!**

**Ada yang masih menunggu? Maaf membuat kalian semua sampai jenggotan dan lumutan karena menunggu lanjutan FF ini.**

**Baiklah, tak perlu basa – basi lagi.. silakan dinikmati^^**

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Jong Woon yang heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Dimana?"

"Huh?"

"Dimana payudaramu?"tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap dada rata Jong Woon, bahkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan rasa tanpa bersalah meraba dada Jong Woon.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PRIA MESUM!"

**SEXY BOY**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Romance(?), Fantasy**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God** **and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras telak mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Dan tamparan itu tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari yeoja cantik- maaf ralat bukan yeoja, tapi namja cantik dihadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa shock mungkin, sembari memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Tamparan seorang namja memang tak main – main.

"Namja mesum!"teriak sosok cantik dihadapannya dengan mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun yang masih merasa tak bersalah hanya memasang wajah tak percaya, baru kali ini dia secara blak – blakan dianggap mesum oleh seseorang. Mungkin wajar jika yang meneriakinya "namja mesum" adalah seorang gadis, hanya saja ini sedikit berbeda. Diteriaki sebagai namja mesum oleh seseorang berwajah cantik yang kini memasang wajah memerah entah karena malu atau marah, seperti orang yang baru saja dicabuli oleh ahjusshi – ahjusshi pedofil. Tapi ini LAKI – LAKI! Meski sejujurnya dia masih tidak yakin dengan gender sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa yang kau teriaki namja mesum, eoh?"ucap Kyuhyun tak terima sembari menurunkan jari telunjuk sosok dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!"teriak Jong Woon.

"Aku bukan namja mesum, aku hanya sedang memastikan.."ucap Kyuhyun terhenti, dia kembali melihat baik – baik sosok dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati baik – baik (lagi) Jong Woon. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia masih menatap tidak percaya. Sosok ini tetap cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink lembut seperti permen kapas. Mata sipitnya yang indah masih tetap sama meskipun kini sedang memandangnya tajam. Tubuh ramping nan seksi itu pun masih menggoda bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa dadanya rata? Ya Tuhan.. kau bawa kemana dua tonjolan di dadanya?

Jong Woon yang merasa risih karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi menatap kearah dadanya segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk melihat lebih jauh. Dia menatap sengit Kyuhyun yang malah semakin mengakomodasikan matanya secara maksimum untuk melihat dadanya. Reflek dia segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun agar segera mencapai ke halte bus di depannya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang merasa objek pengamatannya menghilang dan ditinggal begitu saja segera berlari mengejar Jong Woon.

"Ya! Jangan lari!"teriak Kyuhyun.

Namun Yesung tetap berlari sekuat tenaga, tak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi kewalahan mengejar Yesung. Dan tepat ketika Yesung sampai di halte tersebut, sebuah bus berhenti. Segera saja Yesung masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Kyuhyun pun ikut memasuki bus tersebut, namun sayang Yesung menahannya. Yesung mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari bus. Dan Kyuhyun tetap berusaha masuk ke dalam. Membuat insiden kecil di pintu masuk bus.

"Ya! Jangan coba – coba mengikutiku namja mesum!"teriak Yesung tetap berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari bus.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"teriak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Shireo!"Yesung menggeleng kuat, dia agak terhuyung ke belakang ketika Kyuhyun mendorong kuat dirinya, namun dia tetap berusaha menahan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku tetap mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi!"

"Apa kau gila?!"Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, apa orang ini sudah benar – benar gila?

"Bagaimana? Pilih aku menjadi stalkermu atau menjawab pertanyaanku? Heum?"tanya Kyuhyun menantang, dia tetap berusaha membobol Yesung yang memblokir jalan masuknya.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan!"Yesung akhirnya menyerah.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung akhirnya berhenti saling mendorong, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung yang menatap nya tajam. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh selidik. Mereka berdua seakan merasa berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tak sadar jika sedari tadi mereka berdua telah mengganggu ketentraman umum.

"Dimana payu.."Kyuhyun hendak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya jika saja..

"Ya! Anak muda, cepatlah masuk! Jika tidak aku terpaksa menutup pintunya!"teriak ahjussi yang bertugas sebagai sopir bus memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan segera memencet tombol pintu bus sehingga membuat pintu masuk bus itu perlahan menutup.

Yesung yang tanggap segera memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung masuk ke dalam bus karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang awalnya condong ke dalam bus. Yesung segera melompat keluar ketika pintu bus benar – benar tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong – bengong menatap Yesung dari dalam bus. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar jika Yesung berhasil kabur darinya segera menggedor – gedor pintu bus yang telah tertutup itu.

"Ya! Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"teriak Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang berada di luar hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun, entah kenapa rasanya dia gembira sekali bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang frustasi di dalam sana. Bahkan dia menggoda Kyuhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya saat Kyuhyun masih mencoba menggedor – gedor pintu bus. Bus berjalan perlahan menjauh dari Yesung yang berada di luar sana, membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi.

"YA! Jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan coba – coba kabur!"teriak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berlari ke bagian belakang bus, beruntung ada satu tempat kosong di sana. Dia segera membuka kaca jendela bus yang terdapat pada sisi samping bus dan melongokkan kepalanya kearah Yesung.

"YA! DIMANA PAYUDARA MU? HAH? JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"Kyuhyun yang keras kepala masih tetap bertanya kepada Yesung yang tersenyum menatap kepergian bus yang dinaiki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti orang gila, dirinya yang biasanya akan terlihat cool bahkan berteriak – teriak tak jelas di tempat umum. Ya, semua ini memang membuatnya gila. Kim Jong Woon benar – benar sukses membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi gila. Bahkan tatapan shock penumpang lain yang mengarah kepadanya berkat pertanyaan 'tak lazim' yang dia teriakkan tadi, benar – benar tak diacuhkan olehnya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanya Yesung, sosok yang telah membuatnya gila dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yesung yang tengah menatap kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya seperti anak – anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Bahkan Yesung tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, Kyuhyun, bocah yang tak dikenalnya, benar – benar sangat konyol. Bocah yang dengan tanpa sopan santun telah menabrak serta meraba – raba dadanya, kini tengah berteriak kesal dan melempar pertanyaan konyol padanya. Namja gila yang konyol dan sangat lucu.

Terlintas sesuatu di benak Yesung, sepertinya sedikit menggoda bocah itu bukanlah hal buruk. Dan atas inisiatifnya sendiri, Yesung mulai membuka jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya bagian atas, menampakkan singlet putih yang menjadi dalaman dari jaket tersebut. Dia sengaja menurunkan jaketnya, hingga terlihat bahu putih mulusnya. Singlet putih ketat yang dikenakannya pun mengekspose bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping layaknya yeoja. Dia memberikan tatapan menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih melongokkan kepala ke arahnya. Dan dengan sedikit gerakan menggoda, telapak tangannya mulai mengusap dadanya sendiri perlahan, seperti memberi kepastian pada Kyuhyun bahwa memang tak ada sepasang tonjolan di dadanya. Tak lupa dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya terus berteriak itu kini bungkam karena tingkah Yesung. Meskipun bus terus melaju menjauh, namun pandangan Kyuhyun yang tak terhalang apapun terus mengarah kepada Yesung yang kini malah melengang pergi. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Yesung memikat hati Kyuhyun, lagi dan lagi dalam satu hari ini. Tapi… tapi apa artinya ini? Apa maksud dari kelakuan Yesung? Apa Yesung ingin memberitahunya jika dia tidak memiliki payudara? Tapi tatapan itu… bentuk tubuh itu… kedipan mata itu… wajah cantiknya itu… Mana yang harus dia percayai?

"AARRGGGHH…! KAU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU GILA!"

**-SEXY BOY-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Yo! Kyu!"sapa Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk melamun di bangkunya.

"Kyu, kau tahu? Siang nanti klub tenis putri akan melakukan pertandingan, ini kesempatan kita untuk mengintip mereka saat berganti pakaian nanti. Pasti kita akan mendapat pemadangan menarik…"ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah mesumnya.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan kembali bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri. Terang saja membuat Eunhyuk kesal karena merasa Kyuhyun bersikap tak acuh padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"…"

"Tuan Cho.."

"…"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"teriak Eunhyuk tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun menutup telinganya yan hampir saja tuli karena teriakan kencang Eunhyuk yang tak tanggung – tanggung mengguncang gendang telinganya. Dia pun hampir saja terjengkang karena kaget mendengar suara cempreng Eunhyuk. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun segera memukul kepala Eunhyuk sebagai aksi balas dendam darinya.

PLETAK!

"Aoww.. Appo, Kyu!"rintih Eunhyuk sembari mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau berteriak? Aku hampir saja tuli tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau daritadi hanya melamun? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Sudahlah, bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk pun tak akan ada gunanya baginya. Kyuhyun menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana, pikirannya kembali berputar dalam lamunannya. Membuat Eunhyuk lagi – lagi jengkel karena tak diacuhkan oleh sahabat sekaligus 'partner in crime' nya.

"Hey, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Dimana Kibum?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Ehm.. sepertinya dia sedang sibuk di ruang OSIS. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau dia ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Pasti dia sangat sibuk. Dan.. Ya! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, tuan Cho!"Eunhyuk berteriak gusar, sepertinya dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa hari ini?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Aiiisssshhhh…! Jangan berputar – putar! Kau baik – baik saja? Telah terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu menghindari pertanyaannya.

Dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan helaan nafas, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit frustasi. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kawannya ini? Tak biasanya. Kyuhyun yang selalu nampak seperti tak punya masalah, tapi kali ini seperti… ehm… namja 50 tahun impoten yang frustasi karena ditinggal istri dan terlilit hutang. Okey, sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu berlebihan soal ini.

"Aku menemukannya."jawaban singkat Kyuhyun sontak membuat Eunhyuk kembali dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Wanita idamanku selama ini."

"M-Mwo? Kau menemukan noona Miyabi?!"

PLETAK!

Lagi – lagi tangan mulus Kyuhyun mendarat ke kepala Eunhyuk, dia kesal. Salahkan jawaban Eunhyuk yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang jika wanita idamanku itu Miyabi?"

"Tapi dari ciri – ciri yang kemarin kau sebutkan bukankah semuanya mengarah ke Miyabi?"

"Aisshh… sudahlah!"jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hei, hei… aku kan hanya bercanda, tuan Cho. Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat penasaran, dia masih kesal tentunya, namun sudahlah sepertinya bercerita kepada Eunhyuk akan sedikit membuatnya lebih baik.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin saat pulang sekolah."

"Omo.. kau sangat beruntung! Jadi apa dia cantik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Matanya.. apa matanya sipit seperti ini?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan menarik kedua ujung matanya, hingga kedua matanya nampak seperti garis belaka.

"Matanya indah, tidak seburuk itu.."ucap Kyuhyun mencibir Eunhyuk.

"Body nya seksi?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan sangat antusias.

"Saaangat seksi.."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bertampang seperti itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya gembira?"

"Kau tak tau.. ah.. kau pasti tidak akan percaya.."jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengacak helai rambutnya sehingga terlihat kacau.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wanita idamanmu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun heran, sedikit kasihan karena sepertinya Kyuhyun frustasi memikirkan wanita idamannya. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingin membicarakannya secara blak – blakan, dia pun akhirnya hanya memberikan isyarat kepada Eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke arah nya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eunhyuk yang mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun untuk mengerutkan dahinya dan…

"MWOOO?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Hyuk!"desis Kyuhyun menyikut perut Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun kesal karena berkat teriakan Eunhyuk tadi mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Mi-mian.. aku-aku hanya kaget dan tidak percaya.. jadi.. wanita yang kau sukai itu.. tidak mempunyai.. ehm.."Eunhyuk sedikit sungkan mengatakannya, dia pun hanya memperagakan, dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan membuat pola seolah – olah mencengkeram 'mangkuk'. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Parah.. ini parah Kyu.. seharusnya paling tidak dia itu ber-cup D!"ucap Eunhyuk berapi – api, yang benar saja, selama ini dia dengan Kyuhyun selalu menyukai wanita berpayudara besar dan saat ini wanita yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.. ahh.. TIDAK MEMILIKI NYA?!

Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau noona yang mirib Miyabi ini adalah… seorang laki – laki?"tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai mencium hal yang tidak beres.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku bahkan ragu jika dia seorang wanita.." ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"… dan aku terlanjur menyukainya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat dia pertamakali memandangku."lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedikit iba. Mungkin memang agak sulit bagi Kyu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mulai tertarik dengan namja sekarang. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memproklamirkan diri bahwa dia adalah seorang straight. Meskipun menurut Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, entah itu mencintai wanita ataupun sesama jenis. Karena cinta tak memandang apapun, kodrat, martabat, bahkan gender sekalipun. Yeah, Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya kau harus menarik kembali sumpahmu. Karena sekarang kau telah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki – laki. Khukhukhu~

**-SEXY BOY-**

**By Himi Chan**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, atau bahkan mungkin semua anak sudah pulang. Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini dia telah tiba di rumah. Bahkan dia sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepas baju seragamnya. Dia terlalu malas untuk itu. Dia tidak tidur, hanya sekedar merebahkan tubuhnya, tidak lebih. Dan selama itu yang dia lakukan hanya menghela nafas berkali – kali. Ini kali pertama dia memikirkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Memikirkan dia, namja cantik yang ditemuinya kemarin. Ini gila! Dia sadar jika dia sudah jatuh cinta sejak awal, hanya saja ini terlalu berat. Dia belum bisa menerima jika dia mencintai seorang namja, karena notabene dia selama ini mati – matian berkata jika dia hanya seorang pencinta wanita.

"Kyu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, noona? Dasar tidak sopan.."gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tampak seorang yeoja muda, sangat cantik, tak heran karena dia seorang berdarah keturunan Cho yang memang memiliki kelebihan pada genetiknya. Yeoja cantik yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa permisi dan datang menghampirinya yang masih tiduran di atas tempat tidur.

"Bukankah memang biasanya seperti ini? Kenapa kau sensitive sekali hari ini?"

Kyuhyun diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sang noona yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Hey, daripada kau suntuk seperti ini. Lebih baik kau mengantarkanku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Shireo!"

"Kyuhyuu~n"

"Shireo! Aku sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun hari ini."

Kyuhyun kini memalingkan mukanya dari Cho Ahra, noona nya, tubuhnya kini pun berganti arah membelakangi sang noona.

"Jadi.. kau mau menolak permintaan kakakmu ini, Cho Kyu-Hyun?"tanya Ahra dengan nada berbeda, err.. sedikit mengerikan?

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke noona nya yang kini sedang menyeringai mengerikan. Insting Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pertanda tidak bika akan datang jika dia menolak permintaan noona nya.

"Aiisshh.. baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu! Puas?"

"Good Boy.."ucap Ahra tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"..Baiklah, cepat ganti baju. Kutunggu lima menit lagi, kau harus sudah siap!"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal menatap sang noona yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anjing kecil oleh noona nya itu. Aiiisshhh.. bagaimana bisa dia punya kakak perempuan seperti itu? Yeoja mengerikan.

**-SEXY BOY-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Noona.."

"Heum?"

"Aku tau kalau kau itu ehm.. sedikit tidak waras. Tapi, apa kau yakin menyuruhku mengantarmu ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Wae? Ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun menatap horror ke dalam toko yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini. Sebuah toko sederhana, tidak terlalu besar, dengan etalase yang menghiasi bagian depan bangunan tersebut. Etalase yang berisikan beberapa manekin badan, tanpa kepala ataupun tangan dan kaki. Manekin – manekin yang memakai beberapa produk dari toko tersebut, biasalah.. siasat dagang untuk menarik pengunjung.

Tapi yang tidak habis pikir adalah.. pakaian – pakaian yang dikenakan manekin – manekin tersebut adalah pakaian dalam! Jadi jelasnya, toko yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah toko pakaian dalam wanita! Catat!

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah.. ayo cepat! Kita masuuukk~"

Dan tanpa babibu, Ahra segera menarik Kyuhyun agar ikut masuk ke dalam toko pakaian dalam tersebut. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedari awal memberontak. Jangan salah, meskipun Ahra ada seorang wanita dia jelas – jelas lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun. Jadi, hanya sekedar menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Entah berasal darimana kekuatannya?

Ting!

Ahra berhasil membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak, toh pada akhirnya dia memang tak bisa menang dari noona nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ya, seperti yang bisa dia tebak, ada berbagai macam dan jenis pakaian dalam di sana.

"Min Young-ah!"

"Aaa.. Ahra!"

Dilihatnya sang noona menghampiri seorang laki – laki berbadan kekar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Min Young, atau namja yang yang di hampiri Ahra memang seorang laki – laki, tapi.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Dia memang namja, tapi dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang mengenakan kemeja bunga – bunga dengan celana jeans berwarna kuning terang, gaya rambut yang rapi tapi sepertinya sengaja diberi banyak gel agar terlihat klimis, dan selendang bulu – bulu yang tersampir di lehernya. Belum lagi cara bicaranya yang sedikit, ah bukan, tapi memang 'kewanitaan'. Ah, dia lupa jika kakaknya memang aneh, tentu teman – teman nya pun orang aneh.

"Min Young-ah, dia Kyuhyun adik ku."ucap Ahra memperkenalkan Min Young pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kini di pandangi dua orang di hadapannya –Ahra dan Min Young- hanya bisa menyengir tak jelas. Antara senyum terpaksa dan ketakutan, karena kini Min Young menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"K-Kyuhyun.."Kyuhyun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Min Young menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjabat tangannya. Namun di sela – sela itu, Min Young masih sempat meraba – raba telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang putih mulus, yang otomatis membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Eike, Min Young. Park-Min-Young. Diinget ya ganteeng~"ucap Min Young sembari mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun segera melepas tautan tangannya dengan Min Young dan menarik diri untuk menjauhi Min Young. Jujur, dia ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan di bandingkan monster.

"Min Young-ah. Ayoo~ kau bilang punya koleksi baru. Mana? Aku ingin meihatnyaa.."rajuk Ahra.

"Oke.. oke.. cakep.. bentar ya. Kyu, yeiy tunggu di sini aja ya. Di sana ada tempat duduk, kalau yeiy capek yeiy duduk di sana aja.. oke? Eike tinggal dulu, bye bye ganteeng~"

Min Young masih sempat mencolek dagu Kyuhyun (lagi) dan mengedipkan mata sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Ahra. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap risih pada Min Young. Dia segera mengusap keras dagunya, berharap bekas sentuhan Min Young tadi hilang dari tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan.. mimpi apa dia semalam sampai harus bertemu dan dicolek – colek banci?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan di sekeliling. Jujur saja, dia ingin segera kembali ke mobil dan pulang. Tapi dia tahu, jika dia melakukan itu semua kakaknya akan marah, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika sampai membuat seorang Cho Ahra marah. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki noona yang aneh dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan?

Dan ketika Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling, yang dia lihat hanya kumpulan berbagai macam pakaian dalam mulai dari celana dalam, bra, dan juga lingerie. Ah.. jika dulu mungkin Kyuhyun akan senang datang ke tempat seperti ini, tapi setelah bertemu Yesung entah mengapa hal – hal seperti ini tak begitu menarik baginya.

Dia pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk, dia berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Min Young padanya. Dan beberapa langkah sebelum tiba di tempat duduk tersebut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Sebuah bra motif macan tutul dengan bulu – bulu dipinggirnya dan berbentuk kerucut, mirip seperti contong es krim. Karena rasa penasaran dan juga tertarik, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri benda tersebut. Bra macan tutul itu di gantungkan bersama beberapa bra lain yang hampir serupa. Diambilnya bra yang dia lihat tadi. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, jujur saja, dia merasa sedikit geli dengan benda yang dipegangnya. Memangnya ada wanita yang mau memakai benda seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Ketika dia merasa cukup, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut. Dia sendiri tak mau lama – lama memegang benda menggelikan seperti itu. Namun, belum sempat tangannya bergerak, lagi – lagi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang langsung menyedot atensinya. Kebetulan saat ini dia memang sedang berdiri menghadap ke kaca etalase kaca yang bening, menyebabkan dia dapat dengan leluasa memandang orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di depan toko. Dan entah memang takdir, akhirnya dia kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu. Seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya. Seseorang dengan rambut pink cotton candy yang selalu terlihat cantik di matanya. Dia..

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar mengejar sosok itu. Tidak! Kali ini dia tak akan membiarkan sosok itu lari darinya!

"YA!"

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah kecil menyusuri trotoar. Di tangannya kini sedang memeluk kantong kertas besar yang berisi barang – barang belanjaannya. Yah, memang seperti inilah kebiasaannya. Di awal minggu seperti ini dia akan selalu berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah dan juga café nya. Sejenak dia begitu menikmati hari ini yang begitu cerah. Hidupnya merasa tenang. Hingga..

"YA!"

Yesung sedikit berjengit, siapa yang berteriak di pinggir jalan seperti ini? Dasar orang gila.

"Ya! Berhenti!"

Ah.. apa mungkin ada copet di sekitar sini. Leih baik untuk berpura – pura tidak tahu. Yesung tak ingin terlibat dengan hal – hal yang tak begitu penting baginya.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU! RAMBUT PINK!"

Langkah Yesung terhenti. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak, semua orang disini berambut gelap. Hanya dia yang berambut warna pink. Itu artinya orang yang berteriak tadi memanggil dirinya? Tunggu, sepertinya dia pernah dengar teriakan tadi, tapi.. dimana?

Karena penasaran pun akhirnya Yesung terpaksa berbalik menghadap kearah orang yang berteriak padanya tadi. Dan ternyata…

"Kau..?!"Yesung tak percaya, kenapa dia harus bertemu namja gila itu lagi?

"Kenapa kaget seperti itu, hah? Kau, jangan coba – coba lari lagi!"ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk diri Yesung dengan tangan kanannya.

Dan sedetik kemudian Yesung melebarkan matanya. Apa yang dia lihat itu benar? Tangan namja yang sedang menunjukknya kini tengah menggenggam… sebuah bra? Bra berbentuk aneh dengan corak macan tutul. A-apa maksudnya? Jika dilihat dari posisinya, namja itu malah bukan terlihat menunjuk kearah Yesung, melainkan menyodorkan benda itu kepada Yesung. Apa dia gila? Apa dia seorang maniak?

"M-maniak..?"

"Mwo?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Dia harus segera melarikan diri dari namja gila itu. Siapa yang tak ketakutan jika harus bertemu dengan namja abnormal yang menanyakan payudara dan menyodorkan sebuah bra? Tuhan.. kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan namja gila itu lagi?

"Y-Ya! Jangan lari!"teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung berlari meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi ditinggal kabur oleh Yesung hanya bisa berwajah masam. Hell! Orang itu, yang sudah membuatnya penasaran setengah mati, lagi – lagi kabur? Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya jika saja…

"Kyuhyuu~nn!"sang noona memanggilnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun tertekuk, entah membentuk rupa seperti apa. Sial! Dia lupa jika dia bersama kakaknya saat ini. Aksinya untuk mengejar Yesung pun gagal. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam toko menghampiri sang noona yang melihatnya.

"Aissh.. kenapa dia kabur ketakutan ketika melihatku?"rutuk Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Yang kau maksud wanita berambut pink tadi? Siapa yang tak akan kabur ketakutan jika kau membawa barang seperti itu?"sahut Ahra sembari menunjuk tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun yang baru sadar segera memandang kearah tangan kanannya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika ternyata dia sadar jika sedari tadi dia menggenggam bra macan tutul itu. Segera saja dia menjatuhkan bra macan tutul itu begitu saja. P-pantas saja dia kabur,pikirnya.

Min Young yang baru saja sadar jika dia tak bersama dengn Cho bersaudara akhirnya segera menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa cii~n?"

"Gwaenchana, cuma aku baru sadar punya adik yang bodoh karena mengejar seorang wanita dengan benda seperti itu."jawab Ahra sedikit tertawa menyindir Kyuhyun.

Min Young pun mau tak mau ikut melihat benda yang dikatakan Ahra karena penasaran. Ahh~ benda itu. Benda rancangannya. Salah satu hasil karyanya yang dijual di sini.

"Aah... Eike gak nyangka Kyu termasuk tipe cowok liar. Tapi, eike suka kok sama cowok yang liar, apalagi Kyuhyun."ucap Min Young genit dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjengit, takut – takut melihat kearah Min Young yang tengah menggodanya, jujur saja dia ingin muntah melihat Min Young saat ini. Dia merasa risih, tentu saja. Namun sepertinya tatapan risih di wajah Kyuhyun malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Min Young. Dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau segera melarikan diri ketika dia lihat gerak – gerik Min Young yang sepertinya akan memeluknya.

"Uwwaaaaaaa…..!"

**TBC**

***lap keringet***

**Anyeong^^ author yang super ngaret datang!**

**akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini juga.. ah.. jujur, saya tidak bisa bangga dengan chapter ini, ahh.. sepertinya mengecewakan.. mianhe reader-deul.**

**Padahal saya sudah menulis chapter ini berulang – ulang, namun berulangkali saya rombak juga.. karena saya rasa ada yang kurang pas dan sebagainya..**

**TOLONG DI BACA:**

**Reader-deul, saya berencana akan membahas juga kisah cinta yang lain, yaitu teman – teman Kyuhyun (read: Eunhyuk dan Kibum) karena itu saya butuh saran. Pairing yang cocok untuk Eunhyuk dan Kibum apa? Karena jujur saya tidak terlalu tahu selain Kyusung^^ Apa Eunhae (ukeHae)? EunMin? Kihae? Sibum? Atau yang lainnya? Terserah. Saya akan ambil berdasarkan polling terbanyak^^**

**Untuk ff Himi yang lain harap bersabar ne^^, Kkoming! Sudah 80% dan Promise You sedang on going. Saat ini saya akan fokus pada 2 ff itu terlebih dahulu. Untuk yang lain… ehmm.. pokoknya saya janji akan menamatkan semua ff saya.. jangan kuatir, ne? asalkan reader deul mau sabar menunggu.**

**Oh, satu lagi.. Himi ingin lebih dekat dengan readerdeul sekalian.**

**Mari kita berteman! Alamat FB saya : Himi Chan ( www_facebook_com/himi_chan_96 )**

***ganti _ dengan . ***

**baiklah, yang berkenan silakan di review^^**

**REVIEW CORNER::**

**Cloud3424 : hehe.. Jong Woon masih sekolah atau gak… silakan dinantikan di chapter berikutnya^^**

**Kang eunra : anyeong^^ selamat datang di ff saya yang gaje abis ini^^ waahh.. gpp kox^^ biar lebih akrab juga.. ah, gomawo^^ ne ini sudah lanjut kox..**

**Yoon HyunWoon : gooommmmaaawwwooo!**

**Park chaeso : hihi.. saya juga geli.. tapi cocok kox. Kan Yesung manisnya minta ampuunn~ ne, ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Miszshanty05 : /Kyu: *deathglare* /**

**Sjflywin : Ayo kita beri semangat Yesung supaya berhasil bikin Kyu yaoi! ^^ ne, gomawo chingu-ya^^ fighting!**

**Clouds : thank you^^**

**TaraZein10 : haha.. kamu modus tuh, bilang aja kamu pengen grepe – grepe Yesung juga? Aku juga pengen kox.. hehehe.. *nyengir***

**Guest : haha^^ ne ini sudah di lanjut..**

**Encungie : semoga~ semoga~ ah, saya bukan jagoan update kilat , hehehe.. mian ngaret chingu..**

**Cloudyeye : chingu^^ untuk saran anda terimakasih. Tapi, menurut saya ff ini juga tidak terlalu pantas untuk di taruh di rated M, karena tidak ada unsur mature, NC , dan hal – hal berbau seks ataupun kekerasan. Karena genre utama disini adalah humor, lambat laun kata – kata yadongnya juga mulai berkurang seiring tokoh mulai mengenal satu sama lain^^ tapi sekali lagi gomawo atas sarannya.. Silakan di tunggu chapter berikutnya^^ hehe.. ini sudah lanjut.. gomawo chingu^^**

**N.s aka I.v : gomawo^^ Yesung sudah untuk saya.. kkk~ pairingnya menyesuaikan dengan polling terbanyak chingu^^ ne, cheonmaneyo.. gomawo juga sudah mau me review ff saya yang buruk rupa ini^^**

**Asha lightyagamikun : hahaha^^ Kyuhyun appa memang vulgar^^ sabar~ tunggu chapter berikutnya, ne?**

**ryu . j. cloud : terimakasih^^ tapi.. mian saya gak janji chapter kali ini akan tetap keren seperti yang chingu inginkan.. mian mengecewakan.. gomawo^^**

**TrinCloudSparkyu : hehe^^ ini sudah lanjut^^ Gomawo!**

**aKyuCloud : ne, ini kan Kyusung, tentu saja Kyuhyun seme^^ haha.. ne.. ini sudah lanjut.. mian membuat chingu menunggu lama^^**

**chocolatess : haha^^ terimakasih^^ semangat juga chingu!**

**LalaClouds : Hehe.. ini sudah (Sedikit) saya panjangin.. mianhe, gak bisa panjang – panjang amat.. takut bikin boring.. gomawo chingu^^**

**Jung Yooyeon : Hehehe.. mian ngaret^^**

**maycloudself13 : anyeong^^ Himi Chan imnida, Kyusung shipper juga^^ haha.. saya senang ff ini bisa menghibur chingu^^ terimakasih mau menunggu^^**

**kim ayuni lee : hehehe^^ semoga akan selalu penasaran dengan ff ini^^ ne^^ semangaattt!**

**KyusungFanfict : I Love all my reader^^ anda juga keren!**

**Yeyepapo : lanjuuuttt^^**

**Specialgyunim : bwakakakak^^ gw kan sadis kalo ama bias sendiri? Apa lu mau bias lu gw siksa sekalian? *lirik teuk* hati – hati korban gw selanjutnya tuh laki lu… xD**

**rinny . agustya: hehe^^ gomawo..**

**hera3424 : Haha^^ saya juga gak kebayang.. gomawo^^ ini sudah lanjut^^**

**yesungismine : *sodorin tissue* jangan sampai kekurangan darah karena mimisan^^ boleh unnie^^ gomawo unni^^**

**Magieapril : ahh.. terimakasih.. walaupun anda telat tapi masih mau berbaik hati mereview setiap chapternya^^ jangan nangis lagi ne? ini sudah lanjut^^ maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan^^**

**Jmhyewon : anyeong Jmhyewon^^ ne^^ keep spirit! Don't say good bye~**

**casanova indah : mianhe.. T.T malah bikin kecewa karena hiatus saya.. saya sudah kembali kok.. jangan sedih lagi ne? saya akan melanjutkan semua ff saya^^ tenang aja..**

**L201990 : thank you so much^^**

**Guest : gomawo sudah mau menunggu^^**

**Sparclouds : gomawo^^ ini sudah saya lanjut^^**

**Sparkyukyunie : gomawo^^ ini sudah saya lanjut^^**

**shin . k . ii . 3 : mian buat menunggu.. ini sudah lanjut chingu^^**


End file.
